


88: "Manuscript"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [100]
Category: Inception
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "One day, I'm going to write a tell-all book."





	88: "Manuscript"

“One day, I’m going to write a tell-all book,” Arthur says, quite dryly, though slightly muffled underneath his stylish burlap sack, as the van knocks him and Eames uncomfortably together. Eames is certain they’re driving at an unadvisable speed, for the narrow and uneven streets.

“My Life as a Dream Thief?” Eames suggests, working at the cuffs around his wrists. He does have a lockpick on his person, but can’t seem to get it out of the handy little pocket, sewn into his sleeve, with all the rattling in his bones. The dislocated shoulder isn’t helping, either. “Thrilling, I’m sure.”

“I’ll be able to recount all our amazing fuck-ups,” Arthur agrees. “It’ll be a cautionary tale.”

“You’ll have to change so many names,” Eames mutters, mostly to hide his soft gasp of pain as they go over another hard bump in the road.

“Would you just let me get the pick?” Arthur says, at last. “I know you like to be the hero, but if you don’t hurry up -”

“Oh, by all means, Arthur. But promise me you’ll write it as if I did manage to get us out of here.”

Arthur snorts, shifting sideways just enough that his fingers play against Eames’ wrist. “I promise nothing.”


End file.
